whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Onikakushi-hen TIPS
These are the TIPS that correspond with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Onikakushi. Translations from the Higurashi Animesuki Forum . Why does our school have mixed grade levels? Keiichi: "Rena, you're in the same grade level as I am right?" Rena: "Hm? Yes we are. Our sexagenary cycle is also the same too." Keiichi: "Hey, of course our sexagenary cycle has to be the same if we're in the same grade" Mion: "That's not true. If you birth date is different, you can be of the same age, but in a different sexagenary cycle." Keiichi: "Huh? Oh, I get it. Hey Mion, you're pretty smart." Rena: "Ahahahaha. So when were you born, Keiichi-kun? Rena was born in July!" Rena puts her head up high. ...hey what does that mean. She isn't trying to act older just because she was born earlier than me right? Keiichi: "...heh! Sorry to disappoint you. You have no chance to against me in my birth month!! ...I can even start to bet you 100 yen per each month I'm older than you!" Rena: "What? What?! Why? Why?!" Rena becomes confused as soon as I started to make a bet ...I suspect that her monthly allowance must be running low as I see her act that way But...it's quite fun to see Rena getting gippy just because of birthday. Mion: "So Kei-chan, does that mean you were born in April?" Kei: "That's right! Too bad Rena! I'm already waaay older than you" Rena: "Really! Wow! So Keiichi-kun's already the same age as Mii-chan!" Mion: "Only for a few months~! Then I'm already older than him by a long shot once again!" Mion snickers with her nose. ...hey, that's nothing to be getting all excited about (chuckle) Kei: "...come to think of it..., Mion, you're in an older grade level then" Mion: "Well if you are moe~ towards younger students, then I can proclaim myself to be of a lower grade level?" Rena: "Mii-chan, I don't know what you are saying.." Rena blushes her cheek, so I'm assuming she knows exactly what Mion is saying... Kei: "And Satoko and Rika-chan are in a lower grade level. Scratch that, they should be in a different school lower grade level, right?" Rena: "Ke...Keiichi-kun, I think your target age is wayy too low...too low..." Rena is starting to mumble something odd now... Heh, I'd better just rustle her hair a bit strongly for that statement. Rena: "hauuu!! S---t---o---p!" Kei: "So I've been wondering since I transferred here. Why is this school have mixed grade levels?" Mion: "Because we don't have enough classrooms. I mean, what do you expect? This school is borrowing building space from the Forestry Preserve." ...come to think of it, that explains a lot. I've always thought this school was a bit weird. The school ground is made of gravel, there are rooms that you don't see in normal schools, and there's even a construction vehicle in front of our school. Kei: "Why is the school borrowing building space? What happened to the original school" Mion: "The original one was built way before the war...so it got old and dilapidated." Well, that's a school that I would've liked to see. Mion: "So the students had to go to the school in the town right? But that's waay too far" Rena: "Which school are you talking about?" Mion: "You know that pediatric clinic in Okinomiya? The one that you go through the main train station and make a turn at the hospital?" Rena: "Whaaat?!?! It's there? That's too far away!!" I've just moved here so I don't know the geography of this area, but by the looks of Rena's expression, it must be far. Mion: "So that's why. It's practically too far away, so kids that can't go to Okinomiya's school go to this temporary one that is being rented from the Forestry Preservation Station." Mion: "That's about half the children in Hinamizawa right? There's quite a lot of them riding their bicycles to get here early in the morning." Mion: "Well as you can see, this school is practically easy going, so it's not meant to be those elite type of school for prepping" Rena: "That's not true Mii-chan! If you study real hard, you can do your studies anywhere!" Kei: "Yeah, that's right! My thoughts matches with Rena!" Rena: "Yeah! That's exactly right! Let's study real hard!" Mion: "Well you two knock yourselves out. In the meantime, oji-san's gonna root for you in the background" Kei: "It's not us! It's you Mion! You're supposed to be in exam hell right now?! The way your grades are at now, your future is black?!" Mion: "That's fine. If I can't find a stable income, I'll get an eternal job by having you bringing home the food for me" Rena: "E...eternal job? Wha...what do you mean by that?! by that?!" Ms. Chie: "Shush! The three of you! You're supposed to be studying right now!" The three of us was scolded by the teacher. Well, it's our fault so I can't say much there... Satoko saw us getting scolded and started laughing I jab back at her by sticking out my tongue. ...What Mion said was true. This school is as far away you can get from being one of those busy prep schools. But, there's a lot of things at this school that you can't find in any other place... Are uniforms a free choice in our school? It's only June, and yet it's so... hot. The cicadas are crying noisily outside, and the mosquitos add to that during the night.... I guess this is completely Summer now. .... At least it's cool in the morning, thank god. Satoko: "It sure is hot, isn't it!?" Satoko is flapping her skirt sluggishly. ... That's unladylike, oi. ... Even though she's only a brat, she's still a girl after all. Satoko: "Keiichi seems to be so cool with only one shirt on.... How envious." Keiichi: "From where I'm standing, the skirt-wearing Satoko looks much cooler to me. There's no way a girl like you will ever understand just how much your thighs steam up inside your pants in a season like this!" Rena: "......I, ...It steams........., Hau......" This girl is going off with her indecent imaginations again. Keiichi: "Rena's summer uniform sure has a nice cool looking tint to it. Just looking at it makes me feel cool too." Rena: "Ahahahaha. Thanks! It's actually really cool." Satoko: "I wish I had a cool summer uniform like Rena-san's." Rena: "But Satoko-chan's summer uniform is a super cute one-piece too! Rena wants to try on Satoko-chan's summer uniform sometime---☆" Satoko: "This is quite stuffy, you know? Rena-san's uniform is definitely cooler." Rena: "But kaaii clothing are definitely more fun to wear...... Hau!" ......It feels like Rena and Satoko have totally a different set of values. Keiichi: "Speaking of which..., there are no set uniforms for this school or anything, is there?" Rena: "That's right. There isn't. As long as it's a proper outfit, you can even wear casual clothing, too." There are certainly a lot of students wearing casual clothing. There are students who wear uniforms too, but the designs are all the same, plain ones. Keiichi: "What's with those uniforms that the others are wearing? Everyone's wearing the same thing." Satoko: "That's the uniform for the town's school. It's not a requirement or anything but everyone wears them anyway." Keiichi: "In comparison, everyone in our group wears different kinds of uniforms... Did you get them from somewhere on purpose?" Satoko: "Yes. Mion-san obtained them for us." Rena: "One of Mii-chan's relatives is in the secondhand clothing business, who has uniforms for all the schools in the country stocked up for a cheap price. That's what she said." Keiichi: "So, basically, she went and asked that relative to order various personalized uniforms for you guys, right?" ... That Mion, she must be enjoying turning her friends into dress-up dolls, for sure. ......... But what a weird secondhand clothing store. I can understand having all sort of secondhand clothing, but having uniforms for all the schools in the country in stock? ... I don't really get this secondhand clothing store. It isn't it worthless to have uniforms for some school far away that nobody even knows about?? Rena: "...Yeah. Rena thinks so too. Besides that, they also have old gym clothing and school swimsuits. Secondhands like those are kinda yucky though." Keiichi: "It sure doesn't look like a business that's going to make a lot of money, ......I bet Mion was trying to help the business make as much money as possible by pitching in herself." Satoko: "......But, Mion-san always says this full of confidence, you know? She said "It'll definitely get a huge break in the future and become an incredible business!!"." ...... A secondhand school uniform shop getting a big break? ... I don't get it. The Maebara Mansion Mion: "Kei-chan, are you sure you aren't rich?" Kei: "What the heck are you talking about all of a sudden. Since when did I come to school in a limo?" Mion: "What's your monthly allowance then?" Kei: "A thousand yen" Satoko: "Oh. That's pretty middle-class" Rika: "...His lunch box isn't that grand either. It's normal too." What is with these questions all of a sudden? I've just been asked how much my monthly allowance was, and they began discussing about my normality and whether I was rich or not! Rena: "Ahahahaha. We're sorry. We're sorry!" Rena seems to have caught my expression and began to laugh to lighten things up. Mion: "Your house is pretty big ain't it, Kei-chan? That's why rumors were going around the village since groundbreaking. It was called 'The Maebara Mansion.'" Kei: "The Maebara Mansion~?!" Rena: "Since the house was big, we were all talking about what rich person is going to move in." Oh, I see. ...yeah well I guess I can say that the house is pretty big. I'm sure that's where they got the idea from. Satoko: "I do believe that my theory is that they've spent so much money in building the house itself, they ran out of money and became poor" Rika: "...you're in poverty, pity pity." ...Rika-chan rubs my head in pity. First I'm treated like I'm rich, now I'm in poverty... Kei: "Sorry to disappoint you guys, but my family isn't rich nor poor. We're just middle class" Mion: "Sure whatever! Your front porch is very big and the gate is big enough for a luxury car!! That's not what I call normal!" So bigger the house, the wealthier the resident? The only reason my house is big is because of dad's art studio. Most of it is his work area, and his past works are all over taking up most of the space. In fact, our living space only makes up less than one-third of that house. My dad's dream is to showcase his works to people so that's why he built the house with large doors and gates for cars. ...and the grand front porch that Mion just said is the one that leads to my dad's studio so that one is usually closed off. The front porch that the Maebara family uses is plain and normal. I guess this is a good example of "what it looks on the outside ain't what it looks inside." Mion: "I really want to go treasure hunting in Kei-chan's house one of these days. What treasures lie within a household that proclaims itself not to be rich, despite the size of that mansion!" Rena: "I wish there are something cute hidden in there! Hau~!" Satoko: "I do believe that they can't afford any furniture so the rooms are all empty!" Rika: "...I want to roll on the carpet floor." Rena: "Waaa~! That's a nice idea. A nice idea! Rena wants to roll too~!" ...Looks like their imagination is turning into something fun. Hmm...well I guess there's going to be a time where I will invite them over to my house. My dad's kind especially towards young girls, so he may even let them see his studio. The cicadas are now at full orchestra and the sky is at its highest. It feels very hot, but I can smell the start of summer. The Hacking Murder at the Dam Construction Site June XX, 1979 - Evening edition newspaper Late evening on XX, the Shishibone City Okinomiya Police Division arrested the construction workers XXXX, XXX, XXXX, XXXXX, and XXXX for corpse abandonment, and issued a nationwide manhunt for the arrest of the prime suspect XXXX. According to the investigation, the six are suspected in the lynching and murder of the chief construction manager XXXX, which occurred on XX at around 9PM. The corpse was then mutilated for abandonment. At XX 8AM, the police received a call from a hospital in Shishibone City about a man claiming to have killed XXXX the night before. As the police arrived and inquired about the claim, the man admitted to the crime. When the body part was found at the area where the man claimed to have hid one of the body parts, he was placed into custody that afternoon on the charges of murder and corpse abandonment. The other accomplices were subsequently arrested, but the prime suspect XXXX is still on the run. The police is still investigating about his whereabouts. Although the arrested members state that the motive was "we lost our temper when he started to question about our drunkenness," there are many gaps and inconsistencies between each of the suspects. Further investigation will be necessary. The Hinamizawa Dam Construction Project October 1975, The Prime Ministral executive order number XXX was passed, which officially gave the go for the construction project of the Hinamizawa Hydroelectric Power Plant. The plan called for a massive scale "Hinamizawa Dam," whose effects on the village of Hinamizawa became a serious matter. The Hinamizawa Dam called for the submergion of five communes; Hinamizawa, Takatsudo, Kiyotsu, Matsumoto, and Tanikawa. The affected area consists of 291 houses, a population of 1291 people, one elementary school, one middle school, one post office, one local agricultural union, one forestry preservation station, five Shinto shrines, two Buddhist temples, one fishery pond, and numerous areas of public and cultural importance which were to be submerged underwater for eternity. This proposal was very disheartening for the residents of the area, whose ancestors toiled this peaceful and rich land with sweat and blood for hundreds of years. The residents of the affected area, as well as local burakus neighboring the region joined forces to form the Onigafuchi Defense League. They lobbied strongly against the construction of the dam and the reconsideration of creating a tributary to the main riverbed. Despite the protesters' proposition to settle this matter peacefully and democratically, the Government and it's puppet Chairman XXXXX of the electrical company refused to meet with the activists. They've squashed down the protesters' voice through unethical and undemocratic means. However, the villagers refused to be let down with these turn of events. This would only further strengthen the league's alliance in defending the area. Today, the feared Hinamizawa Dam Construction Project is placed on indefinite hiatus. The villagers know that this hiatus was placed because of their strong will in defiance, but they do understand that this project has not been officially called off yet as well. The Onigafuchi Defense League has currently disbanded as they've met their goal, but the strong alliance between the members have yet to wither away. As long as the fire blazes within the villagers' hearts, this area will never be endangered in submersion ever again. Written by: Onigafuchi Defense League Chair, Kimiyoshi Kiichirou Article from a gossip tabloid The nightmare at Hinamizawa Dam! Lynching / Mutilation Murder! On X/X, the blood-chilling mutilation murder that occurred at XX Prefecture, Shishibone City's Hinamizawa Dam Construction site shuddered the entire nation in fear. However, the police refuses to reveal any details about the murder... What exactly occurred at the Hinamizawa Dam...? We've met up with Mr. A, a source in the investigation. According to Mr. A, "I'm sure that they didn't mean to kill him at first. But as soon as the victim tried to thwart them off with a shovel, they all jumped on him and it escalated into a lynching." After the lynch was over, all that was left was a horrible site of a badly beaten corpse. The victim taunted the assailants on a daily basis. At first, they only wanted to get some revenge... "All of the assailants became terrified at what they have just done. Some of them began to give the idea of turning themselves in to the police." But the leader of the group, XX, refused to hear any of this and brought up the idea of hiding the body. As he persuaded the other members, many of them began to think otherwise that they do not wished to get caught. There were six of them and they were in a construction site where a body can be easily be hidden... It could've be just as simple to hide the body and get away from the area... "But the leader, XX, feared that the one or several of the five would give in to the guilt and rat out to the police. So he devised a devious plan to shut them up." Shockingly, XX came up with the devilish scheme to chop up the corpse into six pieces so that each person would have the responsibility of hiding a piece of the body. "XX made the manslaughter into a frightening mutilation homicide, and dragged each member deeply to bond them together in strong unity." Bond each person into stronger unity. ...What is the significance of this sentence? Mr. A then began to explain very heavily, "XX ordered each member to chop their own piece of the corpse up. Initially, every one of them refused, but no one was able to go against him." It's just like the old saying, "if you're going to eat poison, eat the dish itself as well." And that's how the chilling cold-blooded ritual was carried out. "These members began to mutilate the corpse as they cried and threw up. One person refused strongly, but XX pressured him with 'hey, we've already killed one person tonight, having one more corpse is the practically the same,' and was forced to do his part of the deed as well." However, XX's plan crumbled in one night. XXX, the member who refused to do his part until the very last, went to a hospital for treatment the very next day and broke down in tears and confessed about his involvement. The rest of the members were arrested one by one as the dark secret began to unfold. However, the leader XX has not yet been caught. And, the left arm that XX was to hide has not been recovered as well. As the police pursues its investigation, the devilish man is still on the loose from the hands of justice. What are the police doing to catch this man...? "XX said that he was going to dump the body (the left arm) in the marsh. As it turns out, XX's car was found near the swamp, but the lead ended there." XX doubted the other members to the last. There is the possibility that he may have caught onto the other members ratting out to the police and took off on foot to someplace other than the swamp. "Of course, our investigative team has thought of that scenario. ...since he has no automobile, his radius of movement must be limited...but there are rumors flying around in the department saying that he may have accidentally drowned himself as he was dumping the body into the marsh..." This marsh is known to the locals as a bottomless swamp named Onigafuchi, who they believe that it leads to the hell, the world where the devils live. XX's cruelty was indeed devilish. Perhaps he has returned to hell...? The Golden Purple Dragon! Make Money Fa$t! Get the dream girl you've always wanted! Get your business sales skyrocketing! Promotion? Power? Warding off evil spirits? No problem! From pachinko to horse racing, any gambles, from business to love relationships... If it has no affect, we'll return your money back!! Guaranteed! It's The Golden Purple Dragon Bracelet (one cash payment only) 27,800 yen What's with the name 'Rena'? Rika: "......Rena is not here. Didn't Keiichi know?" Keiichi: "Eh? She was here just now though... Oi Mion. Where did Rena go?" Mion: "Rena? Toilet maybe? She said that her plumbings aren't passing through very well recently." I didn't ask you anything about that! Rika: "...... Satoko. Do you know where Rena went?" Satoko: "Rena is it? I have passed by her down the hallway just now. Since Rena is on day duty today, she has to water the flowers in the garden." Mion: "Ah-- Rena's on day duty, huh? Well then, we should all thank her for her hard work." ... Rena Rena Rena. ... With Rena's name thrown all over the place, a question popped into my mind. It's a little rude to say this about another person's name, but...... it sure is a weird name. Sounds like a foreigner's name. Keiichi: "What's with the name 'Rena', I wonder? ... How do you write Rena in kanji?" Rika: "......Rena is just a nickname. She has a proper given name." Keiichi: "Eh, really?! I thought that Ryuugu Rena was her real name for sure." Satoko: "Well, I don't blame you. Since we've only been calling her Rena, it's not unreasonable for you to make that mistake." On top of that, even her name on the brush writing exercises is written as "Rena" (レナ). It's as good as her real name here at school. Keiichi: "I wonder what's her real name? ... Maybe I'll ask Rena when she comes back!" Satoko and Rika-chan turns and looks at each other. Rika: "......You don't have to ask her. We will tell you." Satoko: "Rei(礼) as in orei(お礼, gratitude), Na(奈) as in Nara(奈良). Ryuugu Reina (竜宮礼奈) is her real name!" Keiichi: "Reina, huh? .........Hmm. So it's not read as 'Reina' but 'Rena', huh? What an interesting pronounciation." Rika: "......No, that's not right. Reina is the proper pronounciation." Satoko: "Rena said "call me Rena". So that's why we call her Rena." Mion: "Keichan... Rena is Rena, okay? Only strangers call her Reina. You get what I mean there, right?" I know what Mion is trying to say. No matter what our real names are, the names that we use between ourselves are what really matters! Ryuugu Rena is Rena. She's nobody else. Keiichi: "I'm just thinking about this, but if I applied for it, can I be called by a nickname starting today as well?" Mion: "If it's interesting. What do you want to be called by?" Keiichi: "Echigoya." And then, Rena returned to the classroom. At the entrance, a junior student is telling Rena that someone's looking for her. Rena: "Eh eh? Who's looking for Rena, I wonder? I wonder?" Mion and I snickered while looking at her. Keiichi: "Governer, that Ryuugu has shown herself!!" Mion: "Echigoya, you're pretty bad too...Fuo-fuo-fuo!!!" (note 1) Rena: "Wha-wha, what's this what's this?! Keiichi-kun and Miichan is the bad governer? You're Echigoya?!" Keiichi: "You Ryuugu Rena-nosuke! You will meet your doom here. Prepare yourself~!!" Rena: "Wa! Wa! Suke-san, Kado-san, chastise the---m!!" Satoko: "Sir yes sir--!!!" Rika: "......Deposit our compensations into my Swiss bank account." It can't be helped now that it's become like this! All that's left is a 5-men jumbled battle royal...!!! With the precise timing of a stamp box, Rena's sure-kill punch explodes. In the end, what's left is the ruined evil that is me and Mion... Keiichi: "...Rena should really go on a trip to reform the world... How about to Nagatachou?" (Note 2) Mion: "......That's no good. She's going to be jacking all the kaaii (cute) things at her destination." The ringing bell signals the end of recess. Rena: "Come on come on, Keiichi-kun, and Miichan too. Sensei's coming!" I stood up with the help of Rena. At the same time, Sensei entered the classroom. ......1 more hour, huh. Dear dear....... I guess I'll hold my grounds through this one more time! (Note 1: they pretending to be characters from a Japanese historical show Note 2: Nagatachou is where the Japanese parliament is located, it has been used as a slang word for "politics".) Billboard Bulletin As the rainy season passes away, we hope that everyone is enjoying their summer this year. As with every year, the "Watanagashi" season has come again. The town council will do our best to make this an enjoyable festival. We would also like to ask for your support as well. (1) Accepting donations for the bazaar! We are accepting donations for the acclaimed the Big Hinamizawa Bazaar. If you have midyear presents laying around or old clothes that you don't plan on wearing anymore, we will gladly accept them! However, please refrain from bringing raw items like food. Attn: Makino Tel: (X) XXXX (2) Seeking kids for Children's Taiko Festival! Known for their experience and thorough teaching style, the "Shoufuukai" children's taiko festival circle is offering kids to jump in on the fun. We are seeking energetic kids from elementary to middle school! Attn: Kimiyoshi Tel: (X) XXXX (3) Contributions are needed! Contributions start from 1000 yen per piece. Per one piece of contribution, we will be giving away one sheet of coupons that can be used for the shops at the festival! Attn: Sonozaki Tel: (X) XXXX And of course, we are always looking for great ideas for the festival. If you have an idea, please don't hesitate to call the village chief, Kimiyoshi at (X) XXXX! (attached underneath the dotted line is a festival shop coupon good for 200 yen) The Dam project supporter couple's falling accident From the evening edition newspaper on June XX, 1980 At around 2PM in the afternoon on XX, office worker XXX-san and his wife XXXX-san from X district of Hinamizawa Village, Shishibone City, fell from an observation deck in the prefectural Shirakawa nature park down into a river located 27m below, and went missing. The police and fire department began a search downstream, and at around 7PM of the same day, they discovered the body of XXX-san. The wife, XXXX-san, has still not been found. Due to the recent effects of typhoon no.3, the water level of the river is elevated, creating difficulties for the search effort. It appears that that the XX-san couple fell when they leaned on the observation deck's fence, causing it to break away. Since the fence appears to be in a deteriorated state, the police is currently questioning park authorties regarding on whether or not equipments within the parks were being managed properly. The sickness death of the priest of Furude Shrine From the evening edition newspaper on June XX, 1981 At around 10PM during the night on XX, X district of Hinamizawa Village, Shishibone City, Furude Shrine's priest, XXXX-san received treatment at the hospital after claiming that he was not feeling well. He recovered for a short period of time, however, his conditions suddenly deteriorated over the night, and he passed away shortly after. According to sources, it appeared that he was under a considerable amount of stress from preparing the festival which was held on the very same day. Also, immediately after the death of XXXX-san, his wife XXXX-san left behind a will and went missing. Although the police and the local youth association continued their searches, the will has hinted at a suicide at the Onigafuchi swamp, locally known as a bottomless swamp, creating difficulties for the search effort. The housewife murder incident (It was not reported in the news......) Transmission log Station: "This is Okinomiya ST, calling car three, car three, over." Car 3: "This is car three. Loud and clear." Station: "Back up is on the way. Hold position until further advised. Over." Car 3: "Car three, roger." Station: "Also, advise not to turn siren on. Quiet. Quiet please." Car 3: "ST-, the doctor has arrived. He wishes to have it carried and taken over. Advise. Over." Station: "Roger. Leave it to the doctor's discretion." Car 3: "Roger. ...ah, the back up has arrived. Shouldn't we take pictures first? There's nothing much left we can do for the victim so---" More than 4 criminals? Coroner : He slashed his own throat and died from blood loss. Fingernails were filled with flesh and skin. These weren't someone else's fingernails. It were his, without a doubt. They match the wounds too. Oishi : Yeah. I know his death was a suicide. Coroner : I know. You're asking if his death was something that could have been artificially triggered aren't you? Oishi : Well, it's a bit different from when your back hurts, and you scratch it so much it starts bleeding. Some of his fingernails had come off. It's pretty easy tearing off fingernails. But it hurts. A lot. Which means no one would normally do that. And also the numerous bruises on Tomitake's body. ... Judging from the shape, they were caused by fists, and it's obvious several people surrounded him. Coroner : The results of the chemicals analysis showed he was in a state of extreme excitement. Oishi : Are you suggesting that after he got into the fight, he got so excited he actually slashed his own throat? I bet his assailants didn't expect that. Indeed, it seems possible for someone very excited in an exceptional situation to do something normal people would never think of. Of course, this is an extremely rare case. Coroner : By the way Oishi-kun. About that wooden log the victim allegedly used as a weapon. We could only find traces of sand and paint from the guard rail on it. Oishi : How about fiber from the assailants' clothes, or skin? Coroner : None. The victim didn't hit them. Or the culprits took the log with them. Oishi : Then they wouldn't have left another one at the crime scene. They'd have taken them all. Coroner : Hahaha. Guess you're right. Oishi : Tomitake had a pretty good body and a tan. He was a sportsman wasn't he? Coroner : Hmm? That's right. From what I saw, he must have been exercising. I cannot imagine what kind of sports he was into when he was alive, but his body was strong and healthy. In other words, not a person that would go down without a fight. A man with such a good physique in a dangerous situation started desperately swinging around a log. Normally, it's unthinkable he wouldn't even hit one of his assailants. Not to mention they were bare handed. I think he must have hit one of them, especially with a log. Oishi : How many men would it take to overpower someone like Tomitake? Coroner : Eh. You should know that. How about you remember your young days? Oishi (thinking): How many people would I want to get in a fight with Tomitake? Just like a swarm can take down a huge beast, attacking in numbers is the ironclad rule of hunting. I'd want 4 people. Even taking into account the difference in strengths, with that many people it should be okay. Oishi : Which means groups of more than 4 drunk people at the festival become suspicious, right? .... A group of more than 4 people. But with such numbers, why didn't they hide the body in an harder to find location? Or perhaps they restrained him, but he managed to escape when he was on the verge of death? But then I don't understand why he committed suicide. What's more, I don't understand this absurd way to die. This case is but a giant mystery. Coroner : I'll be taking this into consideration. I'll investigate to the extent of my ability, but don't expect too much. There are no precedents. Oishi : I'm not expecting anything. I'm just looking forward to the results. Someone else (kuma?) : Oishi-san! The chief is calling! Oishi : Excuse me, I'll be going. See you next year. Coroner : Thanks. Good year! Investigation Memo Tomitake Jirou (deceased) * Lived in a cheap hotel in Shishibone. * Registered as Tomitake Jirou > penname (Note from the translator : because he writes Jirou in katakana (which is unusual), the investigators are assuming that's a penname) * Used a folding bicycle to move around. He had no license of any kind. * The bike was found abandoned 300 meters from the crime scene on a forest path. * He was at the festival * He was with Takano Miyo, whereabouts currently unknown. * The police saw them at 9. Nothing known after that. * He's been coming for 1 week every season for the past 5-6 years * Freelance photographer, specialized in wild birds > find what magazines he worked for! * Nothing unusual on the film that was recovered from his body. * Wallet still on the body > A simple act of violence? * From the contents of his wallet, his main residence is in Tokyo-Chiba? Or somewhere along the Sobu line (Tokyo-Chiba railroad)? * According to the registers of each district in large cities, there's no one going by the name Tomitake Jirou. * Do a dental match up from metropolitan databank > to the police headquarters * Send a photo > to the police headquarters * Inquire every magazine about Tomitake Jirou Takano Miyo (missing) * Worked as a nurse at the Irie clinic * Got to know Tomitake through her hobby, wild bird photographing * Lives in Okinomiya, district X, address XXXX. Single. * She was seen at the festival in company of Tomitake. Whereabouts unknown after that. * Was she kidnapped? Or is she a suspect? > Key witness * No motive to kill the victim > lover's quarrel? * Thoroughly investigate her relations > other than at her work * Ask the policemen that handled the festival surveillance again! * I want to eat chou-a-la-creme.... get me 4 jumbo sized ones. > Oishi Notification from chief of department July 1, 1982 Memorandum I 1 - 12 XX Prefecture Police Headquarters Chief of Department XXX to all chiefs of police and facility managers Regarding the Hinamizawa incidents (notification) The incidents in Hinamizawa village of Shishibone city from the recent years, just like some media sources have already reported, is drawing curious looks from the rest of the public, and is beginning to cause serious interferences to the peaceful lives of the local residents, creating a situation that demands concern. In order to protect the lifestyle and properties of the local residents, it is notified that the below be enforced. 1) Designated investigations to be kept secret Okinomiya Station 1982 No.X Hinamizawa housewife murder incident (occurred on June XX) Okinomiya Station 1982 No.X Hinamizawa missing student incident (occurred on June XX) 2) Information not to be disclosed Onikomiya Station 1979 No.X Hinamizawa construction manager murder incident (occurred on June XX) Shirakawa Station 1980 No.X Shirakawa nature park falling incident (occurred on June XX) Okinomiya Station 1981 No.X Hinamizawa priest couple missing incident (occurred on June XX) 3) Request for nondisclosure from all involved organizations Refer to attached files 1, 2, and 3 Manager XX Prefecture Police Headquarters Extension XXXX Department of Police Affairs XX・XX Are there any drugs that induce suicide? Oishi: "Are there any drugs that causes a person to commit suicide?" Forensics Doctor: "Directly, no" Oishi: "The way you say it seems like there is an indirect way, then" FD: "I meant to say, there is a way to cause a psychological effect that triggers a person to commit suicide." Oishi: "Hmm...that's even a more difficult way of saying it. Can you explain the meaning of 'causing a psychological effect that trigger's a person to commit suicide?" FD: "Okay, let's take a person that has bipolar disorder. A person with bipolar disorder is most likely to commit suicide at the point where his or her mental state switches from depression to mania." The main difference from bipolar disorder to an unipolar disorder is that the former has an active and energized state in addition that kicks in interchangeably with depression. FD: "If a patient is in the depressed state, he or she does not have the mental will to commit suicide. On the other hand, if the patient is in the hyper-active state, he or she will also not commit suicide as they are living an active life. Oishi: "That's interesting. A bipolar person won't commit suicide in both states, yet they are most likely to at the stage where they change from the depression state to energetic state?" FD: "When a patient is in depression, he or she has suicidal tendencies in their minds. But, they have no will to carry out the suicide since they are in major depression. However, as soon as the transition to the energetic state begins to kick in, they start to become active once again..." Oishi: "Oh, now I get it! They start to have the active will to carry out the suicide!" FD: "That's exactly right. So that is why it is imperative to give patients anticonvulsants during this phase." Oishi: "So did Mr. Tomitake have bipolar disorder?" FD: "Bipolar suicidal tendencies involve more normal suicides like jumping off a building or hanging oneself, not like an withdrawal symptom of scratching one's throat. That's sounds like an illegal substance to me." Oishi: "Yes, Mr. Tomitake's suicide was quite unusual. So some kind of substance was used for his death. Can you explain the first one...the one about the drug that can cause a psychological effect that triggers suicidal tendencies?" FD: "Methamphetamines are known to cause symtoms very similar to bipolar disorder. These are known in the streets as crystal meth. Some barbiturates also show signs of psychotic hyperactivity, but this is less common. This one is more known for helping people with insomnia - sleeping pills. " Oishi: "Strangely, the coroner's report did not show any signs of substances.. Any other possibilities?" FD: "If you scratch off illegal substances off the list, then all I can think of is a disease. One suspect in this case is Graves-Basedow Disease, whose hyperthyroidism is reported to cause effects similar to bipolar disorder. However, in the case of Graves-Basedow Disease, there are many visual signs in a patient. The deceased didn't have those symptoms so that scratches off this disease from the list." Oishi: "Are there any ones that break out more suddenly? How can I say...like ones that matches the deceased suicide in a more unexpected and sudden manner?" FD: "How about acute organic psychosis? To say it bluntly, a person's brain gets damaged and becomes psychotic. While this can be caused by side-effects of illegal substances, it can also happen when brain damage occurs due to tumors or direct damage to the cranial area." Oishi: "So there is a possibility of inducing a person's psychosis without reliance of substances?" FD: "You said the deceased was surrounded by several assailants, right? The deceased may have had an adrenaline rush compounded by a severe strike to the cranial area which may have induced his psychotic abnormality." Oishi: "Can you say that in more simpler terms?" FD: "Kakakaka (a laughter from a more older person). I'm saying the man got hit in the head as he was fighting off his assailants and his mind got fucked up." Oishi: "Hahaha! So what you're saying is that the assailant(s) didn't have any motive to kill him! All they wanted to do was extort some money off the guy, but they hit him on the wrong side of the head!" Two fat middle-aged men laughs. Oishi: "....of course that can't be the reason." FD: "Ahem. Indeed. Whether by illegal substance or by psychological symptoms, the deceased body itself holds the key to the clue. How's that going along?" Oishi: "Oh shit, it's this time already? I'd better get going or Kuma-chan (Oishi's partner) will start to get pissed off." FD: "Okay. Take care! Have a nice year!" Oishi: "You too. Have a nice year." Intimidation Oishi: "Hmm...aren't those guys..." Kuma (Oishi's partner): "They were wearing those distinctive assemblymember pins on their collars" Oishi: "So that means they're probably the Sonozakis from the Prefectural House and the City Government" Kuma: "That's interesting. The same family have members in government positions at both the Prefectural and City level?" Oishi: "Yeah, it's nepotism I tell you. They have the same surnames so they help each other out. While the other one is busy campaigning to get re-elected, the other sets up his speeches and lectures to tell the voters to vote for his kin. They're practically doing two election campaigns at the same time." Kuma: "I'm no lawyer, but isn't that illegal?" Oishi: "If it doesn't constitute as being a pre-election campaign, there's no defined limit to campaigning. ...Kuma-chan, if you don't start learning these rules, you're gonna have a tough time when you're called up to do duty at campaign headquarters. You should find time to learn the basics of campaign laws." Kuma: "I know I'm stupid, so I'm not suited for investigating intellectual crimes. heh heh heh...!" Those two were definitely the Prefectural House Representative Sonozaki and the City Assemblyman Sonozaki. And...I bet that other guy was Hinamizawa's village chief. ...hmph, all of them were people with connections to the Sonozaki family. This doesn't sound too good. Kuma: "Whoa, it looks like the lieutenant chief and our section manager is trying to calm them down" I realized it right then and there. I already figured what was going on when my section manager called me up asking me out to oden that evening. Section Manager: "Oishi-san, you're a good investigator and have lots of friends. So you probably know it already?" Oishi: "Know what?" Section Manager: "Hey, can I order a piece of that ganmo and hanpen? ...sorry 'bout that. Anyway, assemblymen came today in a furor at the head chief today" Oishi: "Oh really. I didn't know that. Excuse me? Can you give me another beer?" Both Sonozaki Prefectural and City assemblymen are of the same type of person - raucous and intimidating. Geez, I feel sorry for that young and elite head chief. He must've been scared shitless being intimidated by two yakuza-like members with such power and influence in government. SM: "They've directly pointed your name out in protest about your investigative tactics regarding the Hinamizawa incidents." Oishi: "Me? Why I have no recollection..." SM: "Hey, I'm not playing games. I know you're re-investigating those past Hinamizawa cases." Oishi: "Where did you get that idea? Do you think I have time to that? I'm up to my neck in investigating the Tomitake murder." SM: "Are you sure? Well, if you're really telling the truth, then that's fine..." Silence ensues between us. We quietly continue eating oden and drinking beer. Oishi: "Geez, thanks for dinner. To tell you the truth, I kept on losing this month so my wallet isn't fat these days." SM: "Don't worry 'bout it. Hey, can you teach me horses again? I'll bet on the same ones as Oishi-san" Oishi: "Nahahahaha! Nah, I'm getting rusty on that one too. Can't hear the horses' neighs these days! ....yo, taxi!!!" I'm going home on a train. The section manger is the one that's going to need the taxi. Can't use my own car to get home today. I don't want my retirement pention to disappear by getting caught drunk driving, ya know? Although the manager can still talk clearly, you can tell that he's drunk by looking at how he's beginning to stoop waist down. I put him onto the taxi and tell the driver the address to his house. Oishi: "Alright, good night! Have a nice year...!" SM: "Oishi-san" Oishi: "Yes?" SM: "Those cases have been closed. Refrain from re-investigating them. The villagers are really beginning to believe that the curse is real." Oishi: "Well, I don't believe in curses." SM: "Oishi-san. You're retiring next year right? You've been saying that you are going to pay off your loans with the pension and move to Hokkaido with your mom." Oishi: "Yes. She's been recently saying that she wants to return to her native Hokkaido. I want to make my mom's last wish come true. As for the pension...well I'll have a grand time at Susukino (a red light district in Hokkaido) Nahahahaha!" SM: "The chief's saying that he's going to re-evaluate the practice of pre-retirement wage increases." The retirement pensions for public workers are calculated by multiplying it with the pay rate at retirement. It is not uncommon for public workers in this region to be "specially promoted at two years' rate" right before retirement in order to get a larger pension. Obviously, that's not something to be proud of. But having and not having that "special promotion at two years' rate" makes a whole lot of difference in the amount of the retirement pension that you get. Oishi: "By-the-book, eh? Sounds exactly what an intellectual and young career elite chief would think of. ...but if you think about that our salaries are coming from the taxpayers, I guess that makes sense. Guess it's the times, huh?" Obviously, this isn't funny to me, but I'll put on a facade right now. SM: "I don't think of it as being by-the-book. But, considering your contribution in service all these years, I believe that you deserve it." Oishi: "Well I would be lying if I said I didn't want it. ...Nahahahaha!" SM: "You'll get it. If you stay focused." Oishi: "Oh, the driver! Hey sorry to keep you waiting huh? Take good care of him to his house." I hurriedly slammed the car door shut to end this conversation. The section manager had a look on his face that he still had something to discuss, but he started to wave as I put on a smile. I waved back. The taxi began to accelerate and disappeared into the night lights. Oishi: "Nahahahaha! Damn. I wonder how I'm supposed to pay off my loans now..." He looks down Rena: "Keiichi-kun sure looks down recently, doesn't he? I wonder if he's in a bad mood?" Mion: "Now then, I wonder? Maybe he's having his period?" Rena: "M, m, miichan, that's so indecent...!" Mion: "U-hya-hya-hya-hya!!" *screen blacks out* Rena: "......What do you think?" Mion: "I dunno." Rena: "........." Mion: "Keichan, maybe he... .........you think?" Rena: "......I don't know" Mion: "That day, the person Keichan was talking to in the car was a fat middle aged man, right?" Rena: "Yeah. No mistake about it." Mion: "That Oishi, I wonder what he's feeding to Keichan...." Rena: "It looked serious. Keiichi-kun's face was all pale." Mion: ".........You know, Rena probably doesn't really know about this, but that guy, he's actually Oyashirosama's agent, you know?" Rena: "Eh? What's that?" Mion: "If that guy appears, ...then an Onikakushi happens for sure....... I'm not lying." Rena: "............Eh? Really?" Mion: "......Two years ago, Rika-chan's mother drowned herself, right? Right before that happened, Oishi was questioning her." Rena: ".........Now that you mention it, he was also here just before Satoshi-kun transferred school too, wasn't he?" Mion: "Transfer~? Ahahahahahaha, you sure are a nice person, Rena." Rena: "Well, this time he appeared in front of Keiichi-kun...... Does that mean Keiichi-kun is going to become Onikakushi as well then?" Mion: "............................." Rena: "............................." The blank of silence continued on slowly. And then it was broken in a sudden. *screen fades back into the classroom* By loud laughters. Dual Personality??? "Although they appear a lot in movies, in simple terms, just what exactly are they?" "They are believed to be a form of escape through having multiple personalities." "Multiple personality disorders are a form of escape?" "That's correct. Although we're still not clear about how the mechanism works, it is believed that perhaps they are a defensive measure taken by the brain in order to protect the mind." "For example, there are some poor people would imagine themselves to be rich as a form of escape from reality, right? Are those considered to be multiple personality disorders as well?" "We can't be absolutely certain, but in a wide sense, that would be the explanation. In other words, this is a phenomenon that's possible with anyone," "And when that escape from reality becomes indiscriminative, does it become a dual personality?" "...That's a little difficult to say.... While there are some who advocate that theory, there are also others who deny it. It's still a topic under debate." "Then for the field of psychiatry, multiple personality disorder is still a largely unknown and unexplained phenomenon?" "Unfortunately, yes. We can expect more findings from future researches." "But but~, dual personalities sounds kind of cool, don't you think~!? What kind of people can get dual personality disorders?" "Rather than 'can get'..., maybe it's better to call it 'easier to get'.... According to recent researches, they're deeply involved with genetics as well as psychogenesis.... And among them, it is said that perhaps childhood abuse plays a particularly significant role in their development." "Speaking of which, this A-kun has also suffered from child abuse too, didn't he~. Poor child~...." "The young man A who has 7 personalities. Now then, let us continue the VTR.... But before that, a commercial break!!" (Note 1) (Note 1: VTR = Video Tape Recorder. The entire conversation within this TIP probably came from a video documentary) At Sevens Mart Sevens Mart is a discount liquor and grocery wholesales store located inside the city. Keiichi's mom: "What's this, Keiichi? There's so much! You can't just get all the different flavors, you know?!" I dumped cup noodles of various different colors all into the shopping cart. Keiichi: "The cup noodles recently are all so fancy, and there are a lot of different types too. I want to try each one out at least once." I know that this was half a selfish request, but I thought I'd make a challenge just for the heck of it. Keiichi's dad: "Keiichi. Get the ones they sell in whole boxes, they're cheaper." The old man's grumbling. Well, I figured it'd end up like this. If the old man comes into the play, then it can't be helped. Keiichi: "But then there's only one flavor! I'll get tired of it!" I'm resisting only in form. Inside my mind, I have already given up and is lost over which box of ramen I should buy. Keiichi's mom: "If you can't decide then Okaasan is going to pick for you." Even if you rush me, it doesn't help...! I quickly departed to search for the box of ramen that I want. Keiichi's mom: "Tonkotsu Ginger flavor, giant cup? Hey Keiichi, can't you get something more normal?" If I let the old hag pick, there's a good chance it'll be a steady choice like soy sauce or salt flavored. Keiichi: "Tonkotsu tastes great! I know it's a big serving, but that doesn't mean it's tasteless...!!" In this reminiscence, I was justifying my choice for the box of ramen that I had picked. *screen freezes* There's no way that I could turn around in this world, whose time has already ended, and has been laminated and packaged.... That's why.... the only thing that I can do is to make the eyesight, hearing, and feeling of the me in this time even more sensitive. No matter where I searched inside my vision...... I can't find Rena. Let's go back in time and look. But of course, she's not found anywhere. *screen blacks out* Then... was she observing me from a blindspot outside of my vision...? I go back on my hearing and feelings, and search again. The presences of other customers. All of them are mixed up... moving around randomly on their own. None of them are observing me steadily, nor is there any presence of anyone following behind me. None. Should be none. Probably none. No matter how much my guard was down at the time... I would've definitely noticed if someone was following right behind me. I'm laughing bitterly here for using an ambiguous expression like "probably", and yet using a contradicting adjective like "definitely".... At that time, the replay of time stopped with a shiver. .........There was a shadow presence behind me. It was... a fear that can't be described. If it was a presence that appeared behind the real me right now, then it's possible for me to turn around and make sure. However, for the me inside a world whose time has already ended, it's impossible to turn around. While carrying such a horrifying shadow behind me... I ran around the store happily looking for boxes of cup ramens...? While making rude remarks about the old hag, I ran around the instant noodle aisle.... But.... behind me, that presence always stuck right onto me. It dangled right after me like a shadow. Without...... a way to make sure of something, and not realizing it until just now...... is actually such a horrifying and repulsive thing...... I happily ran across...... the world whose time has already ended. I held onto the cardboard box. Patapata. (footsteps) ......But, if I listen to those footsteps carefully again...... there was a 'petapeta', something other than my own footsteps was definitely included in there as well. Patapatapata. Petapetapeta. Patapata. Petapeta. Patapatapata. Petapetapeta. Exactly the same as my running, the 'petapeta' sound of footsteps that sounded like they were made by bare feet followed behind me. I happily ran across...... the world whose time has already ended. But that was only because...... I couldn't hear it. No, it is because I heard it that I'm able to recall it like this. ... I heard it, but I didn't mind it. That's why I didn't turn around. That's why, I couldn't turn around...!!! In the world whose time has already ended, I'm always being chased by a 'petapeta' sound of footsteps. I can't run any faster and escape either. For the me whose time has already ended, I can only run at the predetermined speed. Nor can I turn around. Since the me whose time has already ended never turned around once. And then, I arrive back at the sides of my parents, and begin a conversation. While carrying the shadowy presence with me. Since I'm not moving, the shadow doesn't move either. Therefore, there's no sound. That's all. At the time, I was supposedly conversing with my parents without moving a single step. I remained standing perfectly still. No doubt about it. And yet, ......a 'peta' ... sound was made. That can't be possible. If I run 3 steps, you follow 3 steps. That was the rule, wasn't it...? There are no more sounds after that. At that instant, the entire world had a power outage.... It was a sudden total darkness. This reminiscence trip is over now. I want to sleep for today now. I want to end this. Somebody turn on the lights. But my body won't move. ...As if it was sewed onto... this world whose time has already ended. Peta. The hairs on my entire body stand up. No way...?! You've been breaking the rules since earlier!! I'm not walking! So you can't walk either!! I'm not moving! So you don't move either!! Follow the rules!!! Peta. And yet, once more, that sound echoed across the darkness. The hairs on the back of my head stirs up. To a distance behind me close enough that I can't tell whether it's touching my hairs or not....... it has come. Why can't I move like how the presence behind me is moving?!?! ... I soon realized it. I can move. ...... I just can't turn around because I'm afraid. Now's the only time I can turn around. The action was not allowed in the world whose time has already ended.... But...... I have to turn around now......!! All the cells within my body, as if trying to stop me from doing this forbidden action, begin to claim of pains like needles pricking away at every single pore on my skin.... I'll turn around! I'll turn around! It ain't scary at all!! I'll turn around! I'll turn around! It ain't scary at all!!!! It was a scream without sounds within my chest. oOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!! I turned around. ......And there, .......... I didn't get the meaning of it at first. Keiichi: ".........Eh, ....................Eh?" This is..................... Eh? With the situation placed in front of me, it's like someone who has to take a bite out of an apple and drink it's juice before realizing that it's an apple......... my brain begins to eat the apple. Munch, munch, it begins to chew on it.... Drinking the juice......... It realized that it's an apple. In other words......... what's in front of me is, GYAAAAAaAAaAAaAAaAAAaAAAaAaaA........ Category:TIPS